


All The Stars Fall

by keepflyingbumblebee



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepflyingbumblebee/pseuds/keepflyingbumblebee
Summary: Pretty much just some edgy stuff thats really messed up, send help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be careful. Dont trigger yourself. You looked at the warnings right? Ok cool.

Zoe was well aware that today was going to be like any other. She'd groan about the milk. Her parents would give a half hearted laugh or shrug, assuming they were home. Assuming they cared. Connor wasnt even around anymore. Why was the milk missing just like him?

Then shed go to school. Smile and hold hands with Evan. She knew he lied. She knew she had absolutely no obligation to be with him. She could leave whenever she wanted. She wasnt satisfied, she wasnt happy. Why was she still here?

That she could answer. She was tired of feeling so alone. Every day. She felt so lonely. She knew that without him she was back to being a nobody. The dead guys sister. The jazz band geek. Nothing special. Never was and never will be.

Why was she even still around. What was the point?

She saw the way Evan looked at her. He didnt care any more than her parents. He viewed her as a trophy, nobody seemed to like her for her. They only liked her mask.

So that's what she gave them all. The mask.

Thats all she was anymore.

A fake.

A mask.


	2. Shooting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zoe snaps. Oof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Evan, RIP Zoe, RIP everyone and everything k thx. (I can't write lmao great)

She knew she was a walking costume. Practically a trophy. Something to be admired from afar but not looked at up close because then you'd notice the cracks. She had no idea how to.. Well.. Fix that though.

But then, rather than fixing it? 

She broke everything.

-

"Hey Zo!" Evan chirped, pecking her softly on the cheek, it was what he did every day but now it just disgusted her and she didn't bother to hide it. Thank god they drove separate cars. If they didn't this would've been way worse. 

"Don't bother with that mask Evan" she snipped in return. Watching the shock on his face was entertaining. Watching him go from shock to anger was even better. It had her heart racing like she hadn't felt in what felt like years. "I already know how you actually view me, so don't bother"

"Zoe.. What the hell are you talking about?" He seemed confused now, oh how cute.

"Evan you don't actually care about me" She put it bluntly. If he was gonna play dumb? She'd roll with it. She'd tell it like it was.

"Of course I do! Babe I love you.." He went to touch her, so she took a step back. 

"Do you love me? Or do you love the idea of me?" The silence that he practically exuded said enough for her. 

"Evan.. You lied to me countless times. You had this infatuation with me before you ever even slightly got to know who I really was. What am I really to you? Because I know it's not.. Me" She was looking him dead in the eyes. She saw the shame flicker in his eyes before he had to look away. Still silence. So she sighed. Knowing she'd never get an answer.

So many things left unknown, things left unsaid. 

"Evan. We're over" He opened his mouth to argue and she held up her palm, watching his mouth snap shut as she did so. "Over means over Evan. Got it?"

He looked like he had a whole shit ton of internal turmoil going on. She could only wonder what he was thinking of. But she didn't even have it in herself to do that.

"See you around" She finally said, climbing into her car and driving home. Radio playing softly.

She didn't notice the tears until she was about halfway back to the house. What she did know though was that the tears weren't sad.

She was finally free.


End file.
